One Month
by BandLoser
Summary: Harry Potter spends a month at Hermione's house over the summer. HHr pairing, rated M for sexual content.
1. The Letters

**AN: This story takes place in the summer after the war. And the reason Harry is still staying with the Dursley's is because he hasn't lined up a place for himself yet. Hope you like it!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Letters**

Hermione Granger was surprised to receive a letter from Harry Potter on a hot summer day in June. The letter that was delivered by a magnificent white snow owl had Harry's messy handwriting all over.

_Hermione,_

_I asked Ron the day I arrived at the Dursley's if I could stay at the burrow, he said the entire Weasley family is going on vacation to Romania to visit Charlie for a month. But I would guess you already knew that. Well, anyways I was wondering if I could stay with you and your parents. They seemed to like me when I met them, and your house is defiantly big enough for some extra company. _

_Always missing you,_

_Harry_

Hermione wondered where exactly this idea came from, but she wondered even more about the meaning of, '_Always missing you_'. Was he telling the truth. Did Harry always miss her? What was he trying to say? He usually signed his letters _best wishes _or _see you soon_.

She wasted no time in asking her parents.

Hermione sprinted out of her bedroom, down the stairs, around a corner, and into the kitchen where she found her mother sipping on some tea while reading the muggle newspaper.

"Mum?" Hermione asked while sitting on a stool by the kitchen table, next to her mother.

"Yes?" Mrs. Granger asked back while still reading an article about a women who owned 78 cats.

"I was wondering if one of my friends could stay at our house." She asked quiet shyly.

"For how long?" Her mother asked looking up from the newspaper and her tea.

"Possibly a month or so." She answered.

"Who is this friend?" Her mother asked with a look that already said she was going to say no.

"Harry Potter." She answered.

"A…boy?" Her mother murmured, more to herself then to Hermione.

"Yes, but honestly he's my best friend and he needs a place to stay." She replied.

Her mother's expression drastically changed into one that showed a mixture of humor, excitement, amusement, and a dash of shock. That, added with the smile that was trying to conceal laughter, made her mother look a bit mental.

"Well, we do have that guest room that needs to be used. Nobody except Uncle Stanley has used it, and that was at least 6 or 7 years ago." Her mother began convincing herself. "And you have told me so much about Harry that you'd think _I_ was his best friend too!"

Hermione slightly blushed. Did she really talk about Harry that much?

"And your father loved him when we met him at that Alley place where you buy your magical things." Her mother sighed at he memory. "And your father is at that Dental Conference in Ireland…I suppose you could use some company when I'm at work all day."

Hermione's patience was starting to become thin. "Mum?" She pleaded.

"Oh, alright." She gave in. Hermione squealed with excitement and hugged her mother. "Thank you!" She called back as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

She wrote a letter to Harry telling him not to hesitate and come over as quickly as he liked. She mainly just wanted to see him again. Even though it had only been three days sense they had last seen each other at King's Cross Station.

Hermione quickly folded the letter and attached it to her beautiful brown owl's leg. She watched as it flew of into the sky.

After hours and hours of wondering when Harry would show up, she was startled to see Hedwig outside her window again. She opened it and in flew he snowy white owl.

She untied the letter and opened it vigorously.

_Hermione,_

_Thank you so much! I'll be arriving around lunch time tomorrow. I've got to pack my trunk and say goodbye to the Dursleys, which will be my pleasure. _

_Missing you more and more,_

_Harry_

Hermione smiled to herself. Harry Potter was going to be with her, and her alone, for a almost a month.

She looked around at her room. Her single sized bed had it's sheets and blanket perfectly tucked in. There was no clothing or trash on her floor. Her tan carpet had no stains on it. Her dresser had no dust sitting on it, but instead had a magically moving picture of herself, Harry, and Ron in Hogsmeade.

She walked over to her desk that was placed in front of her window. It had a bookshelf that reached the ceiling next to it. She looked at the parchment on the desk. She had been doodling on it the previous hour. She had been drawing random things. She somehow began to think of Harry.

She sighed, tomorrow wasn't going to com fast enough.


	2. Harry's Arrival

**Chapter 2: Harry's Arrival**

Hermione had slept wonderfully that night. She had dreamt of Harry, Ron, and Ginny when they were all in Hogwarts years ago.

Hermione had been staring out her window for what seemed hours, waiting for Harry to show. They were of age now so she expected him to just apparate.

Then, out thin air, came a tall, toned, and slightly tanned Harry Potter. He was wearing a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. His hair was messy and sort of short, Hermione remembered that he had had that exact same haircut in their third year.

He was holding on to his trunk and a cage that had Hedwig inside. He had gotten another owl that just happened to be a white snow owl, and he named Hedwig Junior, but they all call him Hedwig anyways. And that Hedwig was the one in the cage.

Hermione sprinted down the stairs and out the front door. Harry smiled when saw her. He had set the cage and his trunk down, so it made it even easier for Hermione to give him the big hug she was giving him.

Harry had been so glad to hear that he could stay over at Hermione's. He was so excited that he even jumped up and down in his room when he got the letter, and this was something unusual for a 17 year old boy to do.

Even though it had only been a few days, Harry had missed Hermione and Ron. He had been through so much with them and he still felt like he needed them. Or maybe it was just Hermione he needed. He had loved the way they had gotten to know each other even more over the past year.

Harry held Hermione closely to himself. He loved how she felt when he hugged her. How she fit into his arms so easily.

_Wow, I love the way her hair smells, sort of like mint and cinnamon, and the way it feels. It's so soft. She's so beautiful today. Wait, where the hell did that just come from? Well, she's always been beautiful. _Harry's thoughts wondered while Hermione had similar thoughts as well.

_Merlin, I could just melt in his arms. I don't want this to end. Please no time soon. I love the way we fit so perfectly, honestly it's like we were made for each other. He's so cute today. Well, not that he hasn't always been cute, but… _

They finally let each other go after a minute or two.

"Well, I suppose we should go in now." Harry innocently suggested.

"Yeah, mum has made lunch already. It's not as good as Hogwart's but it might come close." Hermione replied as she picked up Hedwig's cage.

"Really Hermione, I can take care of this myself." Harry flashed her a friendly smile.

"I don't know Harry, you look a little wimpy today." Hermione raised her eyebrows and tried to hide her smile.

Harry's smile immediately faded. He watched Hermione walk back towards the house carrying Hedwig. "You're just joking right?" Harry called after her. Hermione couldn't help but laughing after that.

Harry pulled his trunk hurriedly after her. Once he entered the house, he stopped moving. The house was so…normal. It had a smell all it's own. Not like the Burrow and defiantly not like the Dursley's.

Hermione withdrew her wand from her pocket and with a flick of the wrist Harry's trunk disappeared.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour of the house." Hermione said as she began walking up the stairs, Harry right behind her. She topped at the first door, on the right. "This is my room." She said looking into the clean and neat room.

"It's…clean?" Harry tried to compliment, but failed.

Hermione had begun giggling but laughed out loud when she saw the embarrassed look on Harry's face. "Thank you." She said in her fit of giggles.

She continued to walk down the hall. "That's my parents room way down there on the left and this room that's next to mine is the guest room." She said while pushing open the guest room door.

Harry peeked into the room. He smiled. It had dark scarlet walls and gold carpet. Gryffindor colors. It had the Gryffindor Lion painted onto the wall that he shared with Hermione. The window had gold curtains and overlooked the park nearby, just like Hermione's window.

There was a Queen sized bed that had gold and scarlet sheets and fluffy white pillows. Next to it was a dresser, and next to that was a small bookcase. Quidditch books filled it up. There was a desk over by the window that had a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill on it. His trunk sat at the end of the bed. Hedwig's cage and Hedwig were placed.

"I fixed it up just for you." Hermione smiled proudly at the wonderful room.

"It's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, still not believing that this room was going to be his for nearly a month.

"Glad you like it." She smiled. "And you can get settled in after the tour is over." She tugged on his arm to pull him back into hall.

They walked back down the stairs. "Here's the Family Room and in here is the Kitchen." Hermione stated while walking into the kitchen.

Harry followed her. The kitchen smelled like warm bread and pumpkin juice. In other words, it smelled magnificent.

"Mum, this is Harry." She said while turning to look at Harry.

Hermione's mother looked up from the Kitchen counter, then stood up.

"It's so good to see you again." She said while pulling Harry into a motherly hug.

"Good to see you too Mrs. Granger." Harry replied politely.

"So, tell me how you've been while you eat." She said sitting down on the stool again.

Hermione sat down on a stool and Harry followed.

"I've been good." Harry replied politely.

"Not getting into anymore trouble?" Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Not that I know." He replied smiling back.

"Good, good. Well, tuck in." She said while filling her cup with tea.

After a good lunch, Harry was full. He hadn't eaten so good since his last visit to the Burrow.

"How was the food, Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Excellent, it tasted wonderful." Harry replied honestly.

"Well, you should go and get unpacked deary. Glad you liked the Lunch." Mrs. Granger replied with a motherly smile.

"Ok." Harry replied as he walked towards the stairs and with a small nod to Hermione he walked up the stairs.

"He's very sweet." Mrs. Granger said to her daughter while she placed dishes into the sink.

"Yes, he is." Hermione agreed.

"I can see why you fancy him so much." Her mother stated casually.

"I do not fancy him!" Hermione whisper-hissed back.

"Then you explain to me why every time he said your name or looked at you, you blushed and smiled." Her mother replied looking at her daughter.

"I…I don't fancy my best friend." Hermione said back, more to convince herself then her mother.

"Say what you will, Hermione, but you can't hide it. And I'm surprised he didn't notice." Her mother said turning her attention back to the dishes.

Hermione turned and walked slowly out of the kitchen. _I don't fancy Harry. I mean, I like him…I don't love him. Not that way. Do I? NO! No Hermione he's your best friend! Don't be stupid. That's like saying you love Ron, which you don't. But Harry's different. He's handsome, nice, funny, sweet, and oh my god I am in love with him! But, how could this happen? How could I not know? Or…have I always known. But…this can't be happening. He likes Ginny. And Cho is still all over him. There's no way. Just forget about it Hermione._

Harry walked into his room and unlatched his trunk. He placed all his clothes in the dresser and his the few books he owned in the bookcase. He put the picture of his parents twirling him around (magically) on the dresser, along with a magically moving picture of Hermione, Ron, and himself at Hogwarts, and one of just Hermione an himself. They were at a Quidditch Game in their third year. Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff.

He loved the way she looked in that picture. She had her left arm placed around his hip, and his right arm over her shoulder. It was cold so they were holding on to each other tightly. He could still remember the feeling he had when that picture was taken.

He felt eyes watching him. He turned to lock eyes with Hermione who had her arms crossed and was leaning on the door frame.

"Hey." He smiled.

She felt weak in the knees. His smile. His eyes. There too perfect. He's too perfect. And if hadn't been for her mother she'd never of realized that he did love Harry.

_I love Harry Potter, and it's all my mothers fault. _


	3. Exposed

**Chapter 3: Exposed**

Hermione was deep in thought that she barely realized that Harry had spoken to her.

"You okay?" He asked curiously.

Hermione's eyes came back into focus and she looked up into Harry's green eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach as he stared back into her hazel eyes.

"Fine." She replied softly.

"Oh, good." Harry gave a shy smile.

Hermione slowly walked over to the dresser Harry was standing in front of. She was looking at the pictures on it. Her arms were still crossed over her chest.

"I remember when we took that picture." Hermione said gesturing to the one of her, Harry, and Ron in Hogsmeade.

"It was third year wasn't it?" Harry asked, staring at the much younger but still pretty Hermione in the picture.

"Yes, we had just taken Professor Binns Test the day before." Hermione smiled.

"And you remember that?" He teased with a playful smile.

"Shut up." Hermione said playfully back.

The next morning Harry woke up early. He was hungry so he decided to eat Breakfast.

He walked down the stairs and turned the corner to see Mrs. Granger already in the kitchen sipping on her morning tea.

"Oh, good morning Harry." Mrs. Granger smiled.

"Good Morning." Harry smiled politely back.

"I was just about to fix breakfast." She said while standing up and placing her cup in the sink. She moved over to the stove and opened a cupboard above it. She took out a frying pan and placed it on the stove.

"How was your sleep?" She asked curiously.

"It was wonderful, that is the softest bed I've ever slept on." Harry said with a big smile. It was true, he enjoyed the nights sleep greatly.

"Well, Hermione's the one to thank. She worked on the guest room for hours. Even with magic. She seemed to tend to every detail. Said it had to perfect." Mrs. Granger replied while cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

Harry sat on a stool. _She worked on it for hours? She didn't have to that. I've slept under a broom cupboard before, I can certainly take on a boring old guest room. But, Hermione fixed it up for me. She spent hours fixing it. Hours….hours._

Harry was pulled out of his deep thought when he realized Mrs. Granger had started talking again.

"Yes, she's quite the little perfectionist. I expect great things from her. Everyone says they do. And you wouldn't believe the compliments she's been getting on how beautiful she's become. I myself think she's turned out quite nice. Don't you Harry?" She said while placing the eggs into the frying pan.

"Oh, er…." Harry had to process everything Mrs. Granger was saying. "Yeah, she's very nice. I mean pretty…er, but not that she's not nice, er…but…" Harry was stopped by Mrs. Granger putting up a hand.

"That's alright deary, I understand that you fancy my daughter. I'm perfectly okay with this." She said in a motherly and calm voice.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "I…I don't…fancy, Hermione." Harry protested.

"Then explain to me why every time Hermione said your name or gave you a glance you either smiled or you blushed so bad that your face could've been mistaken as a tomato." Mrs. Granger replied while putting a plate full of eggs in front of Harry.

"I…I look like a tomato?" Harry muttered.

"Oh yes deary, but don't worry, Hermione had no clue. For being so bright I can't see how she missed all these signs." Mrs. Granger said while sitting on a stool and being to eat her eggs as well.

_I don't fancy Hermione. She's my best friend. I would've known if I was in love with her. But then again, what' s not to love. She's got that brilliant smile, she's smart, funny, sweet, innocent, and…what the bloody am I doing? I'm…I can't be in love with her. I can't. It's impossible. Besides Ron fancies her and I can't get in the way of that. He's my best mate. Just forget about it Harry. Drop it now before someone gets hurt. _

"This was a great breakfast Mrs. Granger, and if you'll excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Harry said as politely as he could.

"Go on deary, I'll handle the dishes." She replied watching Harry stand up and then go up the stairs.

"You've still got you're old match making talent." Mrs. Granger murmured to herself with a smile.

Harry walked up the stairs. _Okay, a cold shower should shake some of this off. Yeah, I'll just need to get my things._

Harry walked into his room and got a shirt, pants, and his boxers from his trunk. He walked out of his room and began walking down the hall.

_A nice long shower out to do it. _Harry thought to himself as he opened the bathroom door, but all thought left his mind.

He had walked into the bathroom and right in front of him was a naked Hermione getting out of the shower. When she heard the door open she immediately grabbed a towel and covered herself up.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

He couldn't feel his feet. The had become numb.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!" Harry muttered as he quickly turned around. He not only turned around so Hermione would feel better, but he also turned around so that she wouldn't be ale to see the small bulge that was appearing in his pants. Seeing Hermione naked with water running down her body had down more to Harry then he would have thought.

Hermione felt completely embarrassed and exposed. She felt like hiding under a rock. A rock that was in another continent, on another planet, in another solar system.

"Hermione, I am so sorry." Harry squeaked out. His cheeks were burning so badly that he felt like they were on fire.

"It's…it's okay. I forgive you." Hermione replied looking at the floor and breathing heavily.

Harry's eyebrows raised up high and without moving his feet he turned around to see if she was joking or not.

"Harry!" Hermione whisper-hissed after she noticed he was staring at her chest.

"Sorry." Harry murmured as he quickly turned back around.

They both stood still. Both thinking what could be considered "dirty" thoughts. But the moment and those "dirty" thoughts were taking the heavier toll on Harry as his "small problem" was getting bigger by the second.

"Uh…I'll just go." Harry squeaked as he quickly walked out of the bathroom, managing to shut the door without turning his body. He quickly walked into the guest room and set down the clothes he had been carrying.

He hurriedly removed his pants after shutting he door. And sadly, there was only one quick way to get rid of his, er, "small problem."

Hermione quickly got dressed. This was defiantly going into her diary as the worst day in her life, well, maybe not the worst. But the most humiliating.

She quickly brushed her hair and dried it with her wand. She wanted to see Harry, and get the whole I'm Sorry speech. The sooner the better. She hated awkward silences.

Hermione walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. She went straight to Harry's door and pushed it open.

"Harry, we need to talk and….oh my god I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she walked into the room, saw what Harry "was doing", and then turned quickly around.

_Why the hell is he doing THAT! I mean in a time like this! After just seeing me naked! What could he be thinking about! And….oh my god, no there's no way that…I could've done this to him. No, not ugly Hermione Granger. _

Harry had been sitting on the bed, "taking care of his problem" when Hermione rushed into his room. She had been looking at the floor when she talked but when she looked up and saw what exactly he was doing she hurriedly turned and continued talking.

Harry had tried to cover up what he was doing by placing the sheets over his lower half that was naked.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should've knocked." Hermione stated, still not believing the mornings events.

"No, no it's okay. We're like…even now or something." Harry tried to comfort her. He was trying to salvage there friendship that might be going down the drain too soon.

"No, this is all my fault Harry. If I hadn't been up late last night thinking about what my mother had said to me about being in love with you then I never would've slept in late, well it's late for me anyways, but I would've gotten in the shower much earlier." Hermione said everything so fast that she herself had to take a minute to realize what she had said. And when she did realize what she had said, she panicked. Her heart beat seemed to get louder. Her eyes grew wide. She blushed severely. And hyperventilating seemed to be an option but her body rejected it when she heard Harry speak. Hearing his voice seemed to calm her.

"Love?" He had squeaked out.

Hermione slowly turned to look at him. Panic still written in bold letters across her forehead.

_You blew it. There goes your friendship. I mean, Harry's sitting in his bed half naked with an erection right after catching you naked, and you caught him masturbating. You sure screwed this one up._

After seeing the look on Hermione's face Harry felt heartbroken. He would give anything to see her smile.

Without realizing it he stood up and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and hugged her.

Hermione watched as Harry suddenly stood up, the sheets falling off him. His, er, "wand" showing. He walked over to her. He pulled her close to him and hugged him. She would've found this comforting if Harry wasn't half naked and his, er, "wand" poking her thigh. Which she surprisingly found turned her on very, very much.

"Um, Harry." Hermione's voice was shaking.

"Yes?" Harry asked back, slowly rubbing her back.

"I don't know if you know this, but you're hugging me and you're practically naked." Hermione's shaky voice replied while she felt her cheeks blush.

Harry quickly let go of Hermione. "Sorry!" He exclaimed while taking a step back.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She couldn't help but to stare at "it".

_Merlin, it's so…big. Wait, what am I saying! Turn around you idiot! He's watching you stare! Turn around! What if he thinks you've never seen one before? Well, you haven't but stop staring! You look like a fool!_

Hermione looked up at Harry's face. He was staring at her.

"You like it?" He gave a small fake laugh and a matching smile.

"A lot." Hermione quietly replied without thinking. She blushed furiously after realizing that she had said it out loud. This caused Harry to actually give a real smile, even in this situation.

"How can you be so calm in a situation like this?" Hermione asked trying very, very, **VERY** hard not to look down.

"Well, you make me feel comfortable. And, about the whole love thing. I understand were you're coming from. Because…I….I…I love you too." Harry replied quietly.

Hermione felt her stomach do a summersault. "Um, Harry. Could we continue talking when you've put your clothes back on?"


	4. Unfortunately

**AN: Warning: This chapter overuses the word 'unfortunately.' **

**Chapter 4: Unfortunately **

My Point Of View:

Harry and Hermione had a long talk after there little, um…turn of events? Yeah, let's go with that.

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of their day pretending that nothing happened. Unfortunately for them, Mrs. Granger noticed the still tense silences and fake smiles.

And at dinner that night, Mrs. Granger couldn't stand the awkwardness between the two. I mean, had she not done her job good enough?

Hermione sat on the Kitchen stool across from Harry. Basically, as far away as possible. They both had apologized, but neither felt completely right about seeing each other the way they had.

"So Harry, liking the house are you?" Mrs. Granger asked casually.

"Yes, very much." Harry politely replied.

"Well, I was thinking about turning the guest room into a personal yoga room slash gym. You could perhaps, stay in Hermione's room." Mrs. Granger said casually, like it was an ordinary thing to say.

Unfortunately for Harry, he had been drinking some pumpkin juice when Mrs. Granger had spoken. Therefore, the shock and sudden embarrassment caused him to begin choking.

And even more unfortunately for Hermione, she had been taking a bite of pork, when it became stuck in her airway.

Therefore, I give Mrs. Granger 1 point for ruining a perfectly delightful meal.

Hermione immediately stood up and grabbed her throat. She had begun making gasping sounds as she desperately tried to breath.

Harry, having performed the Heimlich Maneuver various times on his cousin Dudley, quickly ran to Hermione's side. He placed his arms around Hermione's stomach.

Too many thoughts were going through Hermione's mind. Too many thoughts that came and went to quickly for me to even record and write down.

Harry, along with Mrs. Granger was yelling for Hermione to stay calm.

"Hermione! Stop moving! I can help you! Please, Hermione!" Harry yelled while trying to get her to stay still. She was moving around way too much, and he was afraid that he was going to hurt her.

Hermione was terrified. Panic had set in and her heart was screaming, her lungs threatening to burst if they didn't get air. _I can't die! NO! NOT HERE! NOT NOW! _Hermione's mind screamed. She was now forced down onto her knees, she couldn't feel her feet anymore.

She could here Harry yell something. She saw a flash of white light and the next thought that passed her mind was, _I love you Harry Potter._

Harry had taken out his wand and yelled out a spell. The spell had unblocked Hermione's airway and she could now breath. Unfortunately, the shock and events had been too much. She fell backwards, unconscious.

Luckily, Harry had managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He completely lifted her off the ground in his arms.

If she had been conscious, she might have fainted. It was the story book moment were the princess was swept off her feet by Prince Charming. In modern words, a true Kodak moment.

Mrs. Granger was so stunned by the unfortunate accident she had caused, that she just stared. Unable to comprehend anything. Barley being able to breath herself. It happened so quickly. If you had blinked, maybe several times in a row, you would've missed it.

"Um, Mrs. Granger. I'm going to take her up to her room, okay?" Harry said nervously, he was still shaking at the thought of loosing Hermione.

Mrs. Granger slowly nodded her head. Not letting go of her death grip on the kitchen counter.

Harry turned and walked up the stairs. He pushed open Hermione's door with his foot. It was dark outside now, Harry could see out the window. Her view was much better then his.

Harry gently placed her on her bed. She was still sound asleep. He pulled back her sheets and then pulled them over her. He looked at her peaceful face. It seemed so content. So worry free. And looking at this perfect and peaceful face made Harry want to cry. He couldn't bare the thought of this face being hurt, or even in the slightest bit of pain.

Harry slowly turned towards the door. He wanted to stay with her, and make sure she was alright. But he felt like the day's events were enough for her. He didn't want to risk waking her.

As he walked over to the door he thought he heard her stir. But he didn't look. When he reached the door, he heard something. A voice. _The_ voice. The voice of an angel. "Thank you." It had said in it's quiet but beautiful voice.

He turned to look at Hermione. Her face no longer peaceful, but like it had seen a werewolf devour a unicorn.

"Don't mention it." He softly replied.

"No, Harry, you saved my life. Again." Hermione replied sitting up.

"Well, life without Hermione Granger isn't very much fun." Harry replied sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You've saved me so many times. I could never show you how much I love you for that." Hermione felt chills. This was closest she had ever come to revealing her feelings.

"So you love me for saving you, and as a friend. But that's it?" Harry couldn't help sounding curious and a bit disappointed.

Hermione seemed to be considering her options. Which, I just so happen to know what they were.

1.) Shut the bloody hell up before you further ruin what could be saved.

2.) Say I Love You and have him not love you back, forever ruining your friendship.

The list went on, but I must say Hermione's mind wandered. I'll just get back to the story. No need to stall telling you the ending of this chapter. Unless, you want to hear my shopping list. Of course, you don't. But, then again, milk is very interesting. Or not. Or maybe you'd like to hear about the sale on potatoes. Or not. Or maybe I should continue the story. Yes, yes I shall.

Hermione chose an option that was not on her list. An impulse action indeed.

Without thinking or warning, she leaned vigorously forward and planted her lips onto Harry's. The sudden movement and surprise caused Harry to fall back on the bed, therefore, Hermione was now passionately kissing Harry while being on top of him.

Now, I have a choice to make. I can either tell you the emotional and juicy details of this kiss, or I could put it off. Making you suffer!!!!

And, I could give you the whole story on what this kiss progressed into, or I could MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!!

And, unfortunately for you. I choose to MAKE YOU SUFFER!!!! (Queue the evil laugh: MWUHAHAHAAHAHA!!!!)


	5. Potions And New Starts

**Chapter 5: Potions and New Starts**

Hermione's action had surprised both herself, Harry, myself, and most likely you. And as soon as her lips made contact with his, sparks flew. Tingling feelings went down their spines. It felt as though their lips were on fire.

Hermione, being on top of Harry, felt more ecstatic then ever before. Her heart raced, her spine tingled, and best of all she felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

Harry felt as if over a decade of passion and secret admiration was bursting to get out. He felt more love for the angel kissing him, then he had ever felt for anyone before. He wished he could freeze this moment, it was too wonderful and passionate to go. But, in the end, air is a necessity.

Hermione slowly, almost painfully, pushed herself off of Harry. She watched as he slowly rose up to a sitting position. Their eyes, never breaking contact.

They sat in silence. Only their heavy breathing, Hermione's owl, and the distant sounds of Mrs. Granger cleaning up the kitchen were heard.

Hermione noticed something unusual though.

_Why did he let me kiss him. He fancies Cho and Ginny, and there's millions of girls that gawk over him so why is he letting his bookworm best friend kiss him? I mean, I saw his reaction to me seeing him naked. He didn't even look like he cared. I guess that's a sign that he's used to having girls see him…that way._

Hermione felt as if a rock had been dropped on her heart. A very large rock that can only be found in Canada, up very high, and by it's self in a corner of a very wet and very spooky cave that had bats and all sorts of deadly insects and a lonesome werewolf named Todd.

"Harry, you have to promise me something." Hermione said in a very sad and very disappointed voice.

"Anything." Harry replied, still in a fog of bliss from the kiss he had received.

"You have to promise me that you'll drink the potion." She replied, already nervous and still sad.

"Potion?" Harry asked confused, the wonderful feeling vanishing quicker then anyone would have liked.

"I'm going to make a potion, _Memorois_, to be exact." She replied looking at the ground. She found this quite harder then expected.

"Isn't that a potion that's suppose to take away bad memories?" He asked confused.

"Exactly, and you have to promise that you'll drink once I've made it." She replied. A guilty-ish feeling arriving in her stomach.

"I…what memory?" Harry asked. He was very confused.

_I just want things to back to normal._ She thought to herself.

"The ones of this morning. I'll drink a glass, and so will you. And will take care of the things my mother said to both of us." Hermione replied. She knew about her mother saying something to Harry, because he had motioned it not long ago. But she had yet to tell him about her talk with her mother. And she decided it was for the best.

"And the kiss?" Harry asked, hoping he could the best memory of his life.

"Gone." Hermione replied, deeply disappointed.

She stood. Walked over to her trunk that still had a lot of her Hogwarts items in it. She found her cauldron, a potion text book, and all the ingredients she needed.

Before long, her cauldron had a bubbly, green mixture within it. She emptied it into two equal glasses. She handed one to Harry.

Harry's nose tingled. It smelled of cinnamon, mint, oranges, and a hint of something to do with blood. Like a metallic taste. A very sickening taste.

"You should take it your room. It makes you quite drowsy." Hermione said. She watched Harry walk to the door. While he closed it, he looked inside one last time. There was Hermione, downing all memories of the day that had twisted their friendship into an odd looking pretzel.

Hermione felt the potion burn her tongue. But she had to do it. It was impossible to continue their friendship without doing this. She was making the right decision. Right? She felt it sting her throat as she swallowed. She could feel a cooling sensation down her spine. Her stress seemed to lift. She felt tired, slightly dreamy.

Harry walked into his room. He knew the second he took the glass from her, that he would not drink it. Never would he drink away her lips from his. The image of her beautiful body. He took out his wand and with a casual flick of the wrist, the potion was gone. He set the glass on a night stand along with his glasses. And he got into bed. _This is going to be a long night._

Hermione woke up to the sound of birds outside. She yawned and stretched while rolling over. The sun was now shining directly onto her face. She slowly pulled herself out of bed and with tired eyes she noticed an empty glass on her nightstand.

_How peculiar. I don't remember bringing a glass to bed. But, then again I don't remember going to bed. I remember choking on something! And barely anything before that. It must be shock from choking, nothing big. _

Hermione reasoned with herself, and then changed into a cute but not preppy or skimpy outfit. She had no one to impress. After all, her mother was at work and it was only her and Harry here.

Hermione walked out into the hall. She smelled something good. Something really good.

She walked down the stairs, two at a time. She walked into the Kitchen to find Harry sitting at the Kitchen table. He been reading the _Daily Prophet_ but stopped when he heard her walk in.

Sitting in front of him was a plate and next to him a plate for Hermione. On it were eggs, toast, bacon, and in a glass of Orange Juice beside each plate. He smiled proudly of the meal he had made.

"Honestly Harry, you said that you've cooked for the Dursleys but I never imagined it looking as brilliantly as this." Hermione said taking a seat.

"Well, I've always loved cooking. Sort of easy, but there's a lot of creativity involved. It's a great way to pass the time, and I hear that food is needed to live." Harry said with a smile.

"Better watch it Potter or I'll have to do bad things to you when you're sleeping." Hermione teased.

"Please do." Harry replied under his breath.

Hermione pondered for a moment while eating the wonderful and well prepared breakfast. _Did he say please do? No, Harry would never imply something like that. _

After breakfast they walked over to the park next door. The swung on the swing seat together, and they played on the see saw. They sat on the park bench and talked for a while, and they had a picnic on the grass.

They were sitting on the grass now, having just had lunch (made by Harry himself) watching the clouds go by.

"That's a puppy not a unicorn, Harry." Hermione retorted watching the cloud they had recently began discussing about.

"You're right, definitely a puppy." He replied smiling.

Hermione pondered for a moment while watching the clouds. _He's been agreeing with me a lot lately. Probably lost a bet with Ron or something. I wonder if he's still an idem with Ginny. If not her then Cho. He always had a thing for Cho. I personally can't see why. She's dumber then a block of driftwood that one._

"What'd you dream of last night?" Harry randomly asked.

"I don't know why, but I dreamt of showers, beds, and fire." Hermione honestly answered. It had been a strange dream. "And I vaguely remember seeing you somewhere in there as well." She added after recalling the dream.

"I dreamt of you." Harry replied with equal honesty. "I think you were making some sort of potion. I remember it was green. And you were reading out of some text book."

"But that's how everyone remembers me. Hermione The Book Worm Slash Goody Two Shoes Granger." Hermione said following a sigh.

"It's alright. I've been called worse. You learn to live with it though. After all you of all people should know to never judge a book by it's cover." Harry comforted.

Hermione smiled at this. He was so idiotic at times, but his charm made up for it. Just like Ron. Always getting into trouble, but always pulling through in the end.

"So, how are you and Ginny? It's been ages since we've talked about each others love lives." Hermione asked since her mind was on the Weasleys. But she said it with a smile.

"Ginny didn't tell you? Oh, well she called it off the day before we left Hogwarts. Rather strange really." Harry replied.

"No, she didn't mention anything. What all did she say?" Hermione felt her heart beat faster. Harry was single again. But then Cho Chang drifted into her mind. And that giant Canadian Rock from the cave fell on her heart once again.

"Said she met a fantastic guy. He must of really put some spell on her because I could practically see the hearts shining in her eyes." Harry laughed.

_She's asking about my love life. _Harry thought to himself. _This is good. It means deep down she really does care. Maybe I should ask about Ron. He did seem a little funny on the train last week. Maybe they broke up. Well, she kissed me too. She wouldn't hurt Ron like that. She wouldn't cheat. Not Hermione. _

Hermione looked at the clouds again.

"How's you and Ron?" Harry quietly asked. Hermione could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I called it off. He kept flirting with Luna and the way she looks at him, their perfect for each other. Honestly, I was doing him a favor." Hermione replied, not a bit disappointed.

Harry felt a smile on his face. They were both single. Now all he had to do was show Hermione that they were meant for each other. But his smile faded when he heard Hermione's question.

"I expect you and Cho are an item now?" Hermione asked, almost certain of the answer.

"What? No, me and Cho? Never." Harry said quickly. He had to make is point.

"Oh, sorry. Just seemed like a good match you know." She replied softly.

"Er, yeah. Good match." He awkwardly replied.

"Oh, did you hear about Seamus and Lavender getting engaged? That's going to be a great wedding." Hermione changed the subject.

"Yeah, and Neville asking out Pavarti on the same night." Harry replied.

"Seems like everyone is finding someone." Hermione replied kind of sadly. She ad no one. No boyfriend. No crush. Nobody. All she had was her best friends. Just like always.

"Whatever happened to Krum?" Harry asked curiously.

"Moved to the Americas. We still write every now and then. He has a girlfriend named Dominique. She's related to Yuoge, the first African-American Quidditch player from South Africa." Hermione stated.

"Sounds amazing." Harry gave a small smile.

"What's bothering you?" Hermione looked over at him with a concerned face.

"Nothing, just tired I guess." Harry replied lazily.

"We should get back inside. I have this Muggle Movie that I want you to see." Hermione stated after a few moments silence.

They walked back to the Granger Estate and into the Family Room. "What movie?" Harry curiously asked.

"It's called Titanic, it's based on a true story. You see there's this ship called the Titanic and as it was making its first voyage out to see, America to be exact, it hit this iceberg. You'll see what happens. It's an amazing movie." Hermione replied while sitting down on the couch next to Harry after putting in the movie.

As the movie started began, Harry was surprised as at how interested he was. Hermione noticed, she contained her giggles the best she could.

When it finally got to the part (you know what part I mean!) where Jack was going to draw a picture of Rose, Harry saw what was coming. He already felt awkward. He watched as her robe fell to the floor on the TV.

Hermione felt awkward as well. But was shocked, and completely surprised when Harry looked over at her instead of the TV which now had a clear picture of Jack drawing Rose while Rose being, er, naked. But it wasn't just him looking at her. It's what he said and did. He took her hand in his. "Tell me when it's over." He had said so sweet and innocently.

Hermione felt a smile appear on her face. This made Harry smile.

Hermione watched his eyes sparkle. They were so green. So emerald green. And hid smile was so sweet, and so cute. His hand was so warm, so tender to the touch.

They had been staring into each others eyes for so long that the scene was long over. Harry gently squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. They continued this, each squeeze getting more and more intense.

Harry scooted down the couch. He was inches away from her now. Their hands still latched together. He looked over at the TV. Then back at Hermione. By now, a scene that had Rose and Jack having, er, "fun" in a car was on. (You know what I mean by "fun"!)

Harry scooted even closer. They were no touching. "Tell me when it's over." Harry sweetly stated.

"Of course." Hermione weakly replied.

Harry tilted his head slightly. He leaned closer to her. Still staring into each others eyes. Harry leaned in closer. Their lips centimeters apart. They could feel their lips being attracted to each other like magnets. Then, right as their lips were about to meet and then intense emotional passion was released, Mrs. Granger walked into the house and yelled out, "Momma's home!"

The surprise caused both of them to jump and also causing Harry to fall off the couch.

Hermione quickly patted her hair to make sure it looked okay. Harry quickly jumped back onto the couch. Mrs. Granger strolled into the Family Room.

"Oh, Titanic! I haven't seen this in years." She said as she sat on a brown recliner chair, either not noticing or not caring that their faces were blushing severely.


	6. Ways To A Wizard's Heart

**AN: Wow, I had no idea this story would get such a response like this. Thank you to all the reviewers and to those who just keep reading everything this story has to dish out. And by the way, if you like this story then you'll love my next story that will be coming out soon. It's another HHr!**

**Chapter 6: Ways To A Wizard's Heart**

Hermione drifted to sleep peacefully that night. Surprising sense Harry had almost kissed her earlier that day. But, Hermione saw it as a boy thing. For example, the scene in the movie probably set off his hormones or something like that. It was probably all a big mistake. I mean, why would Harry kiss her…on purpose.

Hermione found herself dreaming of him. She was sitting on her four-poster bed back at Hogwarts, he was sitting next to her. His hand rubbing her thigh. Slowly. Teasingly.

She looked up at him. A look of intense passion was staring back a her. He was so handsome. No longer pale. But not too tan. Just perfect.

They began snogging each other. His tongue exploring her mouth. She felt turned on by his tongue massaging hers, and how one of his hands was slowly finding its way up her shirt. She felt him reach his destination. She involuntarily moaned. He began whispering her name. It grew louder and louder.

Hermione woke up with a tiny whimper, quickly sitting up and almost knocking Harry onto the floor. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, it was morning.

"About time you woke up." He smiled slightly. Hermione took in her surroundings as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Daylight was streaming through her window.

"I've been saying your name and trying to wake you for a few minutes now. What were you dreaming of? You kept making like, well…these little moans or something." Harry added.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She suddenly realized the fact that she had had a sexual fantasy about her best friend. _What the bloody hell? I don't think of him that way. Not Harry. Not my best friend. How could I have dreams of him like that? It must have been the kiss. Well, the almost kiss. _

"Hermione?" He asked concerned, his eyebrows coming closer together.

"I…what are you doing in my room?" Hermione asked, changing the subject seemed to be a good escape route.

"Oh, I came to borrow a book." Harry replied showing off a proud smile like he had accomplished something great.

"You and a book? Are you feeling ok Harry?" Hermione teased.

Harry chuckled as he walked over to the bookcase in Hermione's room. He fingered the spines of books as he silently read the titles. He stopped when he came across an, well…_interesting_ book.

Interesting as in, this book was interesting to find in Hermione's room.

He removed the book from it's shelf and looked at the cover.

_Ways To A Wizard's __Heart_ by Juliet Bonnets.

Harry looked over his shoulder. Hermione was no longer in the room. She must of gone to the bathroom or something. He returned his attention to the oddly thick book.

He opened to the first page.

_Ways To A Wizard's Heart_

_Chapter I - Boy Types_

_Chapter II - Crushes_

_Chapter III - The First Date_

_Chapter IV - The First Kiss_

_Chapter V - Snogging 101_

_Chapter VI - Sexual Intercourse_

Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to Chapter 6. He flipped through the book and found it's first page.

_After a while, your attraction to your wizard will grow. You both will feel a stronger bond and have more emotion and passion. Learn now, that there are many ways to prevent this stage in the relationship. But, also be warned that this stage can happen and will happen to everyone. The stage in question is where a wizard and a witch find themselves on the brink of sexual intercourse. _

Harry skimmed through the parts about how to prevent becoming pregnant. He found it interesting that there were so many ways. Charms, potions, pills, condoms, spells, and the most painful one of all, the Offspring Prevention Curse.

He soon found his way into parts that he didn't want to know. Parts about how a girl would "feel" during her first time. Harry quickly shut the book, only to re-open it at the first chapter.

_Wizards come in more then one type. What I mean is, they all are different but can be placed into specific groups. Knowledge about these groups could help you through your intimate life._

_Type 1, is the most common type. This type of wizard is your friend. He will always be there for you but not in the intimate way. Be warned that this type of wizard may show extreme stupidity in the female department._

_Type 2, this wizard is not your friend. This wizard shows off a tough guy act on the outside, but deep down has real feelings. These feelings may or may not concerne you, but there is always hope that he may fancy you._

_Type 3, the wizard that we all crush on. You simply can not help but to dream of him, even if you're friends with this wizard. Normally this type can be very trustworthy (under certain conditions) and can be an idol to many. Show great care with this type, as these wizards occasionally tend to break more hearts then you can count._

_Type 4, the final type of wizard is the mysterious one. You know hardly anything about them. They are the ones that sit in class and never talk. They seem to be fairly popular with their own friends but you can't help but think about them. Usually these wizards are good people but you can never be certain._

Harry found this book strange but completely addictive. He skimmed through the book, deep in thought. _I wonder if Hermione has read this book. Which type of guy am I? Which one does she think I am?_

Harry quickly closed the book as Hermione strolled into the room, her hair was shiny and had just been brushed. Her teeth were clean and had just been brushed as well. Plus, she had changed from her pajamas.

"Find the right book?" Hermione curiously asked.

"Why is _this_ in your little library?" Harry playfully gave a small smile and showed her the book.

She immediately froze. Her cheeks turning rosy red. Her eyes growing wide. Fear oozed from her skin.

"I got it this past Christmas from my mother." She said looking at the floor. "As a joke." She quickly added, looking back up at him.

Harry's smile turned genuine. His eyes twinkled at her. She noticed. This, and only Merlin knows why, made her knees feel weak and her stomach have butterflies.

"And have you read it?" Harry curiously asked, looking at the cover of the book to ease Hermione's awkwardness.

"Bits and pieces, I mean honestly Harry it's book, and I love to read. And you yourself said never to judge a book by it's cover." She quickly stated back as casually and playfully as possible.

"How bout by it's sixth chapter." Harry replied playfully after he had opened the cover and scanned the table of contents.

Hermione's blush deepened. The truth was that she had read that particular book approximately twelve times. She knew it by heart. And she defiantly knew about the sixth chapter.

"Which chapter is that?" She asked walking over to his side. She prayed he would mistake her tone for curiosity.

They stood in silence neither knew what to say. Finally they locked eyes after several glances towards each other.

They stood still. Neither moving. Neither thinking. Neither blinking.

Harry's stomach felt weak. Hermione's pulse was jumping.

Harry felt the book slip through his hands. Hermione heard it hit the floor with a thud.

He felt himself lean towards her. His head tilting to one side. She watched as he grew closer. His lips 95 percent of the way. He stopped moving. He hesitated. His eyes staring at Hermione's lips. But his eyes were forced to close when her soft lips touched his.

Hermione found her hands running through his hair. They were now pressing their lips against each other hard, as if life depended on it. Harry found his hands on her hips. Pulling her close to him.

He licked her lips, asking for entrance. She didn't hesitate to let him in. Within seconds their tongues were exploring each others mouths.

Hermione began to stumble backwards, he knees hit the bed and she went down onto it, Harry going with her.

Never breaking the kiss...


	7. Phase 1

**AN: Check it out, if you visit my forums page you can get the Inside Scoop on my newest story, 9/11!**

**Chapter 7: Phase 1**

_What the hell is happening to my life? First I find out I'm a witch, then I help Harry save the wizarding world countless times, then there's a war that almost killed all of us, and now I'm making out with my best friend. Can't I have a little sanity in my life? _Hermione would have been thinking these things, but she was in too much bliss at the moment.

Hermione, by now was resting her head on her pillows. Harry was still on top of her but supporting himself up with his elbows so he didn't crush her.

They soon came up for air. "Wow." Harry breathed. A smile on his face.

"Wow doesn't cover it." Hermione replied while giggling slightly.

Her giggles ceased when he leaned towards her neck. He planted a soft kiss on the right side of her neck. She had never felt so tingly and care free before. Like she floating on a cloud.

His kisses grew wetter as he kissed every inch of her neck that he could. He began to gently suck on her skin.

He soon reached her collar bone and kissed all of it he could. He was kept from going any further down by her shirt.

Harry heard the door close to the room and also heard Hermione place a silencing charm on it. What did she exactly have in mind? Harry was eager to find out.

"It's kind of warm in here." Harry said as he leaned off of Hermione and onto his knees, towering over her. He slipped off his shirt and tossed it onto the ground.

Hermione was shocked at how toned he was. I mean, she had seen him shirtless before, but now. Now…he was so grown up.

Harry bent down again. He lifted her shirt up, barely to the bra line. He planted kisses all across her flat and tanned stomach. His hands roaming around her arms. Slowly. Compassionately.

"Harry, what are we doing?" Hermione asked with her eyes closed, enjoying every bit of this as she could.

"I believe the term is, Sexual Intercourse Phase 1." Harry replied while chuckling to himself.

Hermione giggled at the fact that Harry had used a term out of the book that started all of this.

Soon he had licked and kissed all of her showing stomach. But that wasn't enough. He needed more.

He looked up at her. Into her eyes, they stared innocently back.

"Harry, were best friends. What are we doing?" Hermione asked, in a tone neither of them recognized.

"Hermione, for once in your life don't question what is right." Harry replied before stealing a kiss on her lips.


	8. Mermorable

**Warning: This chapter is rated M**

**Chapter 8: Memorable **

Hermione kissed Harry back, her fingers running through his messy raven hair. She slowly lowered her hands so that they traced over his shoulders, then down they went slowly rubbing his chest.

Harry pulled out of the kiss and went back to giving her stomach kisses. He had to stop for a moment as she sat up straight and pulled off her shirt, something Harry had not expected her to do.

He had never seen anything as delightful. Even though she still had on her black bra, well, honestly he never thought he'd even get _this_ far.

Hermione cupped Harry's cheeks in her hands. She pulled him closer and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Basically showing that it was ok to go on.

_Merlin, what are we doing? This is all too strange. But so good feeling. Harry was right, this does feel right and like it was meant to be. _

Harry leaned forward more, which made he gently fall back onto the pillows again, where Harry resumed kissing her stomach. After a few seconds, he began to unbutton her pants while still kissing her stomach, his eyes closed.

She could the zipper being pulled down. She was ready for this. She could do it. She'd never shown her body to boy before (that she remembers) but it was going to be ok.

Harry looked up at her. A nervous and scared look was on her face. She wasn't ready, not at all.

He got back up onto his knees on the bed. She looked at him with both relief and confusion. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper.

"Hope you don't mind if I go first." He smiled down at her.

Hermione merely giggled. She watched him slide down his pants, he had to change positions so that he was sitting on the bed and pulled them off completely.

He had on solid gray boxers, already a slight bulge was visible. She felt shocked at how toned he really was, and how tanner he had gotten.

He got back on top of her and kissed her lips. "Hermione, I love you so much." Harry whispered in her ear.

She felt her stomach do a summersault. "I love you, too." She softly replied, grins on both their faces. "But, it's my turn." She whispered in a seductive voice to Harry.

As he retreated to kneeling on the bed again, Hermione slipped off her pants to reveal matching black panties. It was a beautiful sight in Harry's mind. He leaned back down on top of her.

Harry slowly placed his hands on her stomach while kissing her passionately on her soft lips. His hands roamed to her back and slowly made their way up until he found her bra. He unhooked it and removed it from her body. It was then tossed onto the floor with their pants and shirts.

Harry didn't look at her. He kept his eyes closed, kissing her. He slowly lowered himself even more so that their chests touched. It gave them both the most erotic and turned on feeling they had ever witnessed.

But as a side effect of Harry getting closer to her, she could feel Harry's erection against her. She wanted nothing more then to have him inside of her. She wanted to know how it felt, she wanted to give him all she had to offer.

Harry could feel her hard nipples pressed against his chest. He broke the kiss and began kissing her neck working his way down. Before he could touch his destination he opened his eyes, he took in the gorgeous sight before him.

He slowly lowered his head in front of her left breast, oh how they were so round and perfect. His lips were centimeters away from her erect nipple. Slowly, he touched it with his lips. And as carefully as could he opened his mouth and touched it with his tongue. He did so like it was fragile and could break any second with warning.

He heard her give out a small moan and this encouraged him to go on. By now he had closed his eyes again. He cautiously began to lick around it in circles. Going faster and faster and before long he was gently sucking on it.

Hermione was in complete bliss, never before had any boy ever touch her like this. It was amazing.

Harry quickly switched to the other breast and gave the same slow start as he did to the other. Hermione had thought it quite right to begin rubbing his shoulders in an almost massage like way.

"Harry." She quietly moaned.

He continued his kisses, going down when he got to her panties he stopped, looked up at her. She looked ready this time, ready for whatever lay ahead.

He slowly pulled the tiny fabric off her and onto the floor it went, quickly followed by Harry's boxers.

Hermione was taken aback at how, well…"big" he was. He now had a full erection. This was her first time (That she knew) that she had ever seen this part of a man. And she loved it.

Harry had never seen this part of a girl before. He too, was still a virgin. Which is why he was so hesitant to perform anything more then just the general idea of sex. For example, he didn't want to do any of this "oral" stuff…mainly because he didn't know exactly how to do, and how to do it without hurting Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, all the love and passion he had oozed out every word he said.

"Positive." She replied, looking deep into his emerald eyes.

He leaned back on top of her. After sharing a long passionate kiss, Harry positioned himself right.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" He asked again, looking into her eyes for any trace of a no.

"Harry, I'm sure. I love you." She replied before kissing his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you." He confessed.

_I don't believe this, he has the chance to have sex but he'd stop it all if I said no. At a time like this, all he cares about is whether or not I'm okay._

"Harry, please, I'm fine." She whispered back.

"Okay, um are you're sure you're ready?"

"Harry!"

"Right, sorry. But you're comfortable?"

"Harry."

"I'll stop if you want me to."

"Harry."

"Just give me a warning if you need me to stop."

"Harry, I promise I will. But right now I need you." She was last to speak.

After a moment he began to cautiously push himself inside of her. He felt her walls clench to him and he paused to give he some time to adjust. He slowly continued but stopped when he found a barrier.

He looked up into her eyes. She nodded and took one of his hands in hers. He backed out a little and with one thrust he broke the barrier.

Her hand immediately squeezed Harry's harder then it had ever been squeezed. He looked at her face, the look of pain ad discomfort soon went away.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it's suppose to hurt." She reassured him.

Harry pushed himself into her farther, a moan escaping both their mouths. Before long Harry was thrusting in and out of her, not fast but not slow. He wanted it to be memorable. And she was defiantly going to remember this.

After a few blissful moments, both could feel pressure.

"Harry…I can't." Before she could finish, she had released. Her orgasm was a magnificent and beautiful feeling to both of them, but right after she went Harry could no longer contain himself either. He came with a peaceful moan.

He collapsed on top of her and as soon as he regained his strength he rolled to her side. He pulled up the covers and both of them cuddled underneath them. Yes, this was going to be a memorable day.


	9. Rain & Pain

**Chapter 9: Rain & Pain**

Hermione rolled over on her bed, it was nice and warm under the sheets. Her nose was filled with Harry's muscular scent. She peeked open her eyes and saw two emerald ones shining back at her.

"Morning." She said with a crackly, tired voice.

"You look beautiful." He complimented to the angel next to him.

She smiled, he was so nice and sweet. Last night they had done it more than once and every time Harry asked her if she was sure, if she was okay, if she was comfortable. It almost got annoying. But his concern for her safety made her want to cry.

"I love you." He whispered while tucking a loose strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear.

"Stop it, that tickles." She giggled as his fingers grazed over her ear lobe.

"Like this?" He said back as he leaned towards her and began nipping gently at her ear with his lips.

As they both had a giggle fit, they heard the door swing open. They both quickly turned to see Mrs. Granger looking at the floor, still walking into the room, some clothing items in her arms. She seemed not to notice them in the bed. Harry pulled the sheets up to their shoulders.

When she looked up she stopped walking and began giggling. She almost dropped the clothing items she was carrying and bent over laughing out loud.

Hermione's face could not have been any more red. Even a ripe tomato could not match this. Harry seemed to be a little less embarrassed but Mrs. Ganger already knew that he fancied Hermione, plus he had gone through years of being laughed at.

Once Mrs. Granger had calmed herself to just giggles, she turned to face the door. "Sorry…so sorry." She said through a giggle fit.

"Mum!" Hermione snapped, her tomato face turning slightly a lighter color.

"Sorry!" She called over her shoulder through her giggles as she walked out and closed the door.

They could hear Mrs. Granger erupt into a fit of laughter outside the closed door. They could hear the laughter grow further and further away.

Harry sighed, "Well, that was exciting."

Hermione began to giggle. "I hate my mother." She said as she released her death grip on the sheets. They gracefully fell over her body, outlining it perfectly. Harry couldn't help but to stare.

"Just thinking about what Ron or Ginny, or even Luna would say makes you feel odd." She said to the ceiling. She could see the sunshine that came through her window. It was getting less bright by the second.

Harry felt something inside him stir. She was so beautiful, so smart, so…everything. There was nothing she needed to change, yet, she still urged herself to improve.

"Harry?" She asked casually.

"Yes, my love?" He smiled back.

"Honestly, what are we doing?" She asked curiously, she always wanted to learn and know things.

"Hermione, I love you. And if you keep asking me what we're doing then…it's just telling me that you don't feel safe and confident about…well, us." He replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

She was speechless. This made Harry nervous. More nervous then he'd ever been. Was she really doubting this? Now of all times!

_What am I saying? He's right! I am completely in love with him. I have no doubt, and I've always fancied him deep down. _

"I love you, and I understand what you mean." She replied, turning to see his terrified face smooth over.

They got under the covers and cuddled. The room had gotten a cold feeling as it began to rain outside.

The sunny morning had quickly turned into dark, cold, and rainy one. It was sort of depressing looking outside, no kids out at the park. No sunshine streaming through the windows. Just the sound of thunder and rain dancing on the roof.

The next two weeks had gone by with a flash. Harry and Hermione had gotten closer, and not just because of their sleepovers. Plus, Mrs. Granger learned how to knock and the sleepovers never came up at dinner.

But, the rain never stopped. It was kind of creepy how it didn't stop raining. Every once in a while it would get lighter, or stop for a few minutes. But in general it never stopped raining. Streets had begun to flood, which Harry and Hermione helped undo with magic few times.

The rain didn't help the awkward feeling in the house as Harry's leaving day was coming closer and closer every second. But before Hermione could help it, it was the day before Harry had to leave.

She walked into his room, it was the afternoon. Soon it was going to be their last night in the same house.

She saw him sitting on his bed, staring out the window at the rainy, dark day.

"I love you." She whispered as she sat beside him. It always cheered him up a little when she said that.

He looked over at her. His eyes sad, no sparkle was in them.

He handed her the piece of parchment that was in his hands. She silently read over it.

"Harry, this great! I can't believe your not excited." She replied handing the letter back.

"I dunno about it." He murmured back.

"Harry you'd have to be mental not to accept. It's your dream to become an Auror, why wouldn't you want to go into the training program?" She asked as her face turned into a confused look.

"The training program is in America." He replied, returning his gaze to the window.

"That's even better, you've been telling me for ages that you wanted to go there." She replied, a smile creeping onto her face. She was excited for him.

"It's for three years." He replied.

The room got even colder. You'd think a Dementor was lurking around the corner. After all, it was the summer. It's not suppose to be cold or rainy. It was quiet unusual at first, but Hermione did some research and found that every 2000 years, the Oak Sratiug does it's migration around the world, and this summer just happened to be the 2000th year.

"What?" She was barely audible, her throat refusing to be clear, her voice was horse and crackly.

"I'm not going. We've just started furthering our love, I'm not going to screw it all up by leaving." He said back, watching as the water on the window slowly began to freeze slightly.

"Harry, no. I could never keep you from going after your dream. You have to do this. I will always love you, no matter how far away you are and that's not going to change." She replied.

"Hermione, I can't. I love you too much, I'd miss you, and I'd get lonely." He replied, apparently he hadn't thought this through and was just now coming up with reasons not to go.

"Don't be stupid. You have to go. We can write every day and…you just have to Harry. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you." She replied, crossing her arms as a shiver went down her spine. It was getting even colder, a sign that the Oak Sratiug was getting closer to their area.

"You should put on a jacket." Harry suggested, he too beginning to shiver.

"Don't change the subject." She replied sternly as she stood, her breath visible.

"I can't go." He complained.

"You have to, you said you'd do anything to make me happy. Well, seeing you live your dreams will make me happier then I've ever been." She reasoned.

He looked up at her, he stood as he gave in. She was right. He had said that.

"I love you so much." He whispered into her ear as he gave her a big hug. He was excited about going, but still sad about leaving her behind.

"Let's go find some jackets and blankets." She smiled at him.

They walked down to the living room and sat together in the recliner chair. Two thick blankets were above them, both were heavily wrapped in jackets. They sat there, Hermione sort of on top of Harry, both watching the television.

With the blink of an eye, they had fallen asleep. Hours and hours later, a clash of thunder and lightning awoke them both.

Both were sweating, as the cold had lifted tremendously over the night. They threw off the blankets and quickly took off the jackets. They took in their surroundings, they were still in the living room, a toasty fire was up and the rain was pouring outside. They heard Mrs. Granger walk into the room.

"I've never seen such weather in my life. The devil is defiantly upset with someone!" She began, walking over to the fire and laying out some socks, that were drenched in water.

"Mum, what time is it?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"Around 2pm I suppose, why do you ask?" She turned to see them both.

Harry quickly had a panicked look on his face.

"Crap!" He yelled as he fled the room and ran up the stairs.

"I haven't seen him this uptight sense you had that little, 'let's not sleep with each other for a while' talk. Which, by the way only lasted 2 hours I believe." Mrs. Granger said standing up.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Mum!" She snapped.

"What? I'm not deaf, it's not like I haven't heard you two doing the Devil's business up there. Why do think I began sleeping on the couch?" She replied as she left the room, heading off to the kitchen.

She slowly walked up to Harry's room. He was hurriedly throwing his things into his open trunk.

"I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed when he caught a glimpse of her at the doorway.

"It's be okay Harry. The ministry is expecting you to be late, it's pouring outside remember?" She said after a flash a lightning came through the window.

Once he had finished putting all his belongings into the trunk he quickly pulled it down the stairs.

Once he ran back up and got Hedwig, he ran back down and placed him on his trunk. He preformed a spell that made it all go to the ministry, were he had a spot waiting for it all. This also gave the ministry a heads up that he was coming.

He turned to see a sad Hermione behind him. They had planned to spend his last day doing fun things, but that wasn't happening.

"I'll miss you so much." He said pulling her into a hug.

They pulled back their heads and locked into a kiss. This kiss unraveled her mind. _How stupid am I? I can't let him go! 3 years? I'd have to be mental! I could always go with him, no. I can't, the training program is hidden to outsiders. But can't let him go, I'd never make it 3 years without this, without his touch, without his everything. I'd go mental just thinking about doing that. _

As they separated and he whispered I love you. She was caught in a battle inside her and couldn't reply. He took this as her way of saying goodbye.

"Bye." He said giving a small wave once he reached the door.

"Bye." She horsefully whispered back.

_What have I done?_


	10. Leaving Me

**Chapter 10: Leaving Me**

Hermione stood still. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She got lost in no thought. She just stood there. Unable to realize the situation or comprehend anything. She was a sitting duck for anything.

"Hermione."

Her eyes became clear focused on a chubby women that she called her mother. Mrs. Granger had a disappointed expression. She had a slight frown that said, 'What the hell are you doing?'

"I know how you feel. Having the love of your life slip between your fingers. It's okay deary, you'll survive." Mrs. Granger comforted while slowly patting Hermione's back.

"What?" She asked, she was more confused then ever. The pouring rain outside didn't help either.

"Well, you see your father is leaving me. He found a little blond and they have run off to some hotel. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but, I'm having trouble excepting it myself." She replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Hermione began to cry. She didn't know why, and she didn't fully realize that she _was_ crying. All she knew was that her love was walking out of her life and her father was off playing with Barbie. Her world was crashing before her.

"Deary… Hermione, go get him. Don't let this one get away. He's too cute, plus he knows how to work the garbage deposal and how to fix it!" She replied while reminiscing back to when Harry unclogged the kitchen sink and taught the family how to properly use it. Which was odd seeing as Mrs. Granger was a muggle. A muggle who can't use a garbage disposal!

Hermione turned to see the front door wide open, the sound of rain and thunder was blasting through it. She walked over to the door. Outside was a foggy and rainy afternoon. She found Harry standing at the edge of the road, a purple double-decker bus was speeding towards him down the street. She had mere seconds before he'd get on the bus and leave. For 3 years.

"Harry!" She yelled, her feet automatically running in his direction.

He couldn't hear her over the rain and thunder, and as the knight bus stopped in front of him he greeted the driver, Ernie, and started to climb the steps.

"Harry!" She yelled again, 10 feet behind him, soaking wet.

He turned to see a drenched Hermione sprinting towards him. He quickly jumped off the steps and caught her in his arms as she collided into him. The rain hitting them like pebbles falling from heaven.

"You can't go, Harry! You can't leave me!" She yelled as her tears met the rain and together rolled down her face and onto his shoulder.

They separated from the hug, still in each others arms, and kissed. When they separated, Harry looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, a smile broadly showing on his face.

She smiled back, "Positive."

They were locked in a kiss and their tongues became entwined. Little did they know that behind them the knight bus still stood. An annoying shrunken head that was hanging from the rear-view mirror by a string, found this scene very amusing.

"Yo, love birdies!" He said in his 'gangster' voice. Apparently this was a new shrunken head and took the liberty to 'handle this situation'. But Harry and Hermione didn't even think about turning to see them.

"Yo this ain't no soap opera up in here! Turn the channel dawg, like put up some fly vids. Ya know how we do in da hood. Ya know, G-style! Whizaaaaaa!" The shrunken head laughed at his own stupidity.

Finally after what must have been five minutes, Harry and Hermione broke their kiss. They eventually stopped gazing into each others eyes and turned to see the bus still there.

"I don't think I'll be needing your services gentlemen." Harry laughed, was soon joined by Hermione.

The driver, Ernie, nodded and went to close the door with a long handle that was almost out of his reach. But before he could get to it, the shrunken head began to talk again.

"Yeah, you go dawg! Ya gonna get some sweetness tonight! Holla at ya boy and throw me a bone, ya know. Bros before hoes! Show some respect for the VIP loungers from da ho--" The shrunken head was cut off by Ernie closing the door. After which he was slapped by Stan Shunpike who had emerged from somewhere within the bus.

"Oi, I thought I told you not to harass the passengers!" He snapped as the bus sped out of view.

Harry and Hermione stood in the rain, taking in all that had just happened. They were defiantly on a roller coaster that had no end. Loop after loop after turn after corkscrew.

"That was the strangest shrunken head I've ever seen." Harry laughed.

"He was quiet the charmer." Hermione added, her laughter filling his ears. A sweet sound indeed.

They turned to look at each other, both drenched from head to foot. They hugged, then kissed, then said I love you.

And as suddenly as it had come, the rain stopped. It turned almost magically fast into a bright sun-shiny day. But they were still wet.

They smiled at each other. Holding hands. Both there minds buzzing at how fast everything was going.

"We should take a trip to somewhere topical." Harry stated with a smile as they slowly made there way up to the front door.

"What about the Burrow, and Ron, and Ginny?" Hermione asked as they took out their wands and dried themselves.

"We can see them anytime. Besides, I want to be alone with you. No pesky parents, no Ron butting in, no detail loving Ginny. Just you, and me, and a long beach with white sand." Harry replied.


	11. Love Song

**Chapter 11: Love Song**

Hermione walked into the Granger Estate with a heart full of happiness. Following her, Harry's heart yearned for her. They defiantly were made for each other. They completed each other. They fulfilled every single need that the other had. They were perfect.

But Hermione's heart dropped as she heard loud sobs coming from the kitchen. She sped up her pace and walked swiftly past the kitchen door to see her middle-aged mother weeping on the kitchen stool, a tissue in both of her hands.

Hermione softly bit her bottom lip and walked over to her. She placed a hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it back in forth in a comforting pattern. A single tear sliding down her own cheek.

Harry stood by the kitchen door. Silently watching the heart breaking scene before his eyes. He felt hexing Mr. Granger to hell; hurting the two women he cared most about. Aside from Ginny and Mrs. Weasley of course. He wanted to do something to cheer them up. But he had nothing.

"Mum, it'll be okay." Hermione said as two more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No it w-won't, my husband has l-left me and I'm a f-failure to everyone!" Mrs. Granger snapped , through her tears.

"No you're not! You're not a failure to anyone! If anyone is a failure here it's dad. Honestly mum, it's going to fine." She replied back to her hurting mother. Trying not to sound as upset as she really was.

"Mrs. Granger." Harry boldly, yet nervously spoke. Both the ladies looked over at his through their tears and sadness shone in his direction. It was a hard scene to talk to, but he had to say something. Anything.

"Hermione's right. If anyone is a failure it's Mr. Granger, not you. You're the sweetest and funniest person I have ever met. He's the stupid one for letting such a perfect young lady go. In fact, I bet he's already missing you." Harry said, a small and comforting smile on his face.

Mrs. Granger's spirits seemed to rise like a bird flying off into the morning. I always knew you were a keeper." She smiled at Harry. Hermione's eyes brightly showed how much she loved him at that moment. He had done something right and he knew it, and so his smile showed it.

"He's right mum. Theirs more to life then just to live. Because when someone you love breaks you're heart, don't give up on love. Have faith and everything will work out. Today has been tough but we have to just look to tomorrow. People change and promises are broken. Just, don't forget about what's important. This has been no walk in the park, but open up your eyes and see that you're not the loser here." Hermione said, walking closer to Harry, but still within reaching distance of her mother.

"Mrs. Granger, I'm sorry for what's happened. And I was wondering if you'd like to go to Florida with me and Hermione." Harry proposed.

Hermione looked thrilled at the idea. She had previously told Harry that she wanted to go to America. And better yet, Florida.

"That's brilliant!" She exclaimed running over and hugging Harry. Her arms wrapped around his neck. They both were smiling like idiots.

"Well, that sounds nice but I'd be a bother, and it be easier to just stay here." Mrs. Granger replied. She needed some time to be alone anyways.

"Are you sure, mum?" Hermione asked. It would be nicer to be alone in Florida with Harry, but they couldn't just pack up and leave her by herself in her time of need. Could they?

"Oh I'm quiet sure deary. Besides, I can't bring home any dates with you two here now can I?" She replied with a broad smile.

They all laughed, and Hermione gently squeezed Harry's hand. She was so thankful to have him. He once again, saved the day. And he looked absolutely adorable today.

"Hermione." Harry whispered into her ear as Mrs. Granger stood up and walked over to the garbage can and dropped her tissues into it.

"Hmm?" She whispered back.

"Shall we leave for Florida today, or tomorrow?" He giggled, and she soon giggled along with him.

Mrs. Granger thought it best not to interrupt their little giggle fit, and instead began to prep the kitchen for dinner. Tonight they'd have something special. In honor of Harry's last night in the house.

"Do need any help with anything Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked politely.

Mrs. Granger smiled, "No, but thank you Harry."

Harry smiled politely back and nodded.

"But Hermione, I could use you for a moment." She made a gesture for her to come closer. "Harry, I suppose you should be fetching your items from that Ministry place." She added, and with that Harry quickly exited the kitchen. He had completely forgotten all about his things.

"Yes Mum?" Hermione asked while looking over at the knifes and vegetables that were lying on the counter. She probably wanted her to chop onions again.

She always had to chop the onions because Mrs. Granger told her that it would make her tougher and less wimpy. She had told that to Hermione when she was 4 and she had believed it ever sense.

After checking to make sure they were alone by looking all around and behind her, Mrs. Granger leaned close to her daughter.

"I bought some ear plugs at the market." She whispered while raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"Mum!" Hermione said in amusement, her mouth hanging open. "You always were a strange one weren't you." She added while picking up an onion and a knife and beginning to chop it up, the fumes didn't even sting her eyes. Which was a good thing, because there had been too many tears today.

"Don't you go getting sarcastic and smart with me." She replied in a happy and cheerful voice.

After a few moments of silence and bonding, Mrs. Granger gave a small wink to Hermione just as Harry strolled into the room. "Florida." Mrs. Granger mouthed to her. She smiled and set down the knife and chopped onions. _I love my mother. _Hermione thought.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked the room cheerfully. Hermione confusedly turned to look at him.

"Go where?" She asked.

"Florida." He smiled.

"Now? Honestly Harry haven't we had a bit too much fun today." She sarcastically replied.

"Come on, Mione. The day's still young. We can Apparate straight to the hotel were staying at." Harry replied.

"You already have a hotel room booked?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you see while I was picking up my stuff from the ministry, the Minister himself came over to see why I wasn't going on the Auror training program trip. I told him that I was going to Florida with the love of my life…" Harry paused to show off a bright smile. "… and just this morning he had received two free tickets to this hotel in Miami, Florida that's hosting a seafood cook-off competition. He offered the tickets and I accepted without any hesitation."

"Oh, Harry that's wonderful." She exclaimed as she gave him a big hug.

"And we can leave as soon as you get packed." He said in sing song voice.

"Okay, it'll only take me a minute. Are you sure you wouldn't like to go mum?" Hermione said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Quiet sure." She replied, "Go have fun."

Hermione nodded and sprinted up to her room. She couldn't wait to be alone with Harry in Florida. On a sunny beach, with no one recognizing them. It was going to be fabulous.

She quickly packed up her clothes, and a few good books. Then after looking around the room twice, he decided she was ready to go. She sighed and headed down stairs.

"Ready?" Harry sweetly asked while planting a small peck on her cheek that left a burning sensation behind.

"Yes, I am ready to be alone with you…in Florida…in a quiet hotel room…with us sharing a bed every night." She teased, her words made Harry's stomach weak and his desire strong.

She walked out the door, dragging her trunk behind her. Harry followed, dragging his trunk behind himself. They stopped by the road and with a flick of Harry's wand, both the trunks were at the hotel.

"It's a muggle hotel, so we need to act normal." He informed as he held onto her tightly. Soon they began spinning around and around. Hermione hated apparating to places but when Harry was holding her she felt safe.

The out form of a hotel lobby surrounded them. Harry let go of her and they stood in the middle of a large hotel lobby that contained at least 50 people at that moment. The walls were gold and the floor was marble. A different, yet luxurious combination.

"Let's check in then we can go find out room, and possibly test out the bed." Harry smiled, his eyebrows raised suggestively.

They walked over to the front desk. They waited in a line that had three people in front of them. Talking to the girl named, Dominique, that sat behind the desk was a tall blond lady that was very tan and around her late 40's.

Behind her was an even more blond girl that had to be around 18. She was a pretty girl, tanned and slightly muscular. She was the shortest person in line though.

But beside her, holding her hand, was a man that wore a Hawaiian themed shirt and short cargo shorts that made is large beer belly stick out from behind his shirt. He had gray hair and was severely balding. He had a sun burn and was some where around his late 40's or early 50's.

Harry and Hermione stood behind these people and waited. They held each others hands and played with each others fingers for a while. But when Hermione's attention found the man in front of her, she looked like she had just scene a vampire eating a werewolf.

The man was leaning down and kissing the MUCH younger girl on the lips. It was a disturbing sight for Harry. He found it quiet disgusting. But when he looked over at Hermione he was confused. She looked deathly pale. I mean, was this that bad of a sight?

"Are you okay?" He whispered into her ear.

She shook her head no.

"Mione, it's not that weird. I mean, love is…well love I suppose." He said trying to pry his own eyes away from the scene.

"Harry" She said in a small, quiet, and dumbfounded voice before taking three steps back. "That's my father."


End file.
